Nonstop
by Crushed Seraphim
Summary: Also in ENGLISH! Ce se inampla cand Elena il cauta pe Stefan, dar il gaseste pe Damon singur acasa? Desi in poveste, Stefan & Elena sunt impreuna, majoritatea e dedicata momentelor dintre Damon & Elena! Delena Forever! 3 Rated T for Language & innuendos
1. Romanian

Nonstop

M-am dat jos din masina, inchizand usa dupa mine, si pasind spre veranda casei din fata mea. Ajungand in fata usii, mi-am ridicat mana sa bat la usa, si am simtit inima ca-mi sare-n piept cand s-a deschis, ivind un barbat imbracat in ginsi inchisi si o jeaca de piele. Damon. La cate ori mi s-a intamplat asta, chiar nu-mi dau seama de ce sunt socata.

-_Buna, iubito! La ce datorez placerea de a te revedea atat de curand? Ia spunemi, ai decis sa imi oferi o sansa pentru ca te-ai indragostit de zambetul meu de inger? Sau poate te-ai plictisit de fratele meu morocanos?_ –A zis el, invitandu-ma inauntru cu un gest al mainii. Nu puteam sa inteleg cum ar putea o persoana sa arate asa de bine, dar sa aiba o personalitate asemenea unei persoane de la spitalul de nebuni. Chiar nu mai avea mult pana cineva va decide sa sune psihiatrul si sa-l interneze...Din pacate, Damon ar putea sa scape de oriunde, chiar si o inchisoare de inalta securitate.

-_Oh Damon! Nu te flata! Cand o sa intelegi ca nu este totul numai despre tine?Si nu, inca sunt foarte indragostita de Stefan, si asa voi fi si in viitor._

-_Draga mea, sincer sa-ti spun, niciodata! _–mi-a raspuns el la prima intrebare, zambind si facandu-mi cu ochiul. Imi venea sa-l pocnesc!

-_Apropo, Stefan este acasa? Nu asi vrea sa-mi pierd timpul pe-aici, mai ales daca trebuie sa tin o conversatie cu tine..._–Am spus oftand.

-_Elena, de abia ai ajuns. Sigur ca nu o sa te las sa pleci asa de repede. Cu ce pot sa te servesc? O punga de O-negativ?_ –A inceput sa rada.–_Aaa, scuze, am uitat. Tu nu esti vampir._–Zambind inocent a continuat,–_Poate un suc si niste biscuiti? De fapt tu stii unde sa gasesti totul, ca doar asta nu este prima ta visita. Simte-te ca acasa! Mi casa es su casa! _

_-Vai de mine, Damon, te-ai apucat sa inveti spaniola? Dragul meu, te-ai plictisit si nu ai ceva mai bine de facut?_ –L-am intrebat eu, prefacandu-ma ca sunt ingrijorata.–_Ce s-a intamplat? Ai ramas fara femei cu care sa te culci?_ –I-am spus, zimbit malitios. Stiam ca am atins un nerv. Asteptand curioasa raspunsul sau, m-am indreptat catre bucatarie unde mi-am turnat un pahar de suc de portocale si mi-am pus cativa biscuiti cu ciocolata pe o farfuriuta mica. Mmm, deja salivam, uitandu-ma cu pofta la gustarea pregatita.

_-__Iată-mă__, încercând să __fiu__o gazdă__bună__, __iar tu__faci__mişto de__mine__. __Chiar__mă__ranesti__, __Elena__!_ –Uitandu-se in ochii mei atent, a continuat, timbrul vocii lui scazand un octav.–_In plus, de cand a inceput sa-ti pese cu cine ma culc eu? Esti jeloasa sau te oferi? Nu face apropo la un subiect al caruia nu poti fi la inaltime._

Auzi la el ce tupeu! Eu? Sa ma ofer lui? Este in toate mintiile, barbatu' asta? Nervoasa, m-am asezat la masa, facand mai mult zgomot decat trebuia, stiind ca-l enerveaza. Idiotul asta cu auzul lui sensibil!

-_Damon, eu nu sunt una dintre curvele tale! Sa nu uiti niciodata ca eu nu m-as culca cu un gagicar ca tine!_–Am spus furioasa, gesticuland. De ce aveam eu impresia ca gesturiile ii fac pe altii sa inteleaga mai mult decat normal? Am dat din cap, interupandu-mi trenul de gandire.

_-Elena, niciodata sa nu spui niciodata!_ –A raspuns el cu o privire ascutita.

-_Pot sa zic orice atat cat stiu ca am dreptate. _

Revenind la biscuiti si la suc, am inceput sa mananc. Damon s-a indreptat catre docul iPodului lui si dand drumul la musica, apoi returnandu-se sa se aseze pe un scaun la masa, vis-a-vis de mine.

Ascultand piesa "Nonstop" intrepretata de Taxi, impreuna cu Razvan si Dani, am realizat ca relatia mea cu fratele mai mare al prietenului meu a fost mereu una relaxata. Cand eram in preajma lui Damon, imi venea sa iau un par si sa-l omor, dar la sfarsitul zilei, oricat ne-am fi certat, eram sigura ca daca viata mea era pusa in pericol, el si-ar risca viata ca sa ma stie in siguranta. Oricat de enervant ar putea fi el, Damon este unul dintre cele mai de incredere persoane, si nu as ezita sa il sun la miezul noptii sa ma ajute sa rezolv o problema, indiferent de cat de importanta sau neimportanta.

Observand ca eram pierduta-n ganduri, Damon a ridicat palma de pe masa, si a pus-o peste a mea.

-_Esti okay?_ –M-a intrebat el, si uitandu-ma in ochii lui, am observat ca era un pic ingrijorat.

-_Da. Scuze_.–Am raspuns tacuta, zambiind sa-i arat ca nu mint. In schimb, el mi-a oferit un zambet adevarat, fara indraznetea lui obijnuita.

-_La ce te gandeai?_ –Vocea lui ia tradat curiositatea.

-_La tine_.–Am inceput sa rad cand am vazut ca devenise foarte mandru de sine.–Potoleste-te, draga! Nu mi-am schimbat inca parerea despre tine.–I-am spus, serios, dar zambind deschis la cat de haios era. Si-a dat seama ca glumeam.

-_Da, da. Repeta-ti tu moto-ul ala. Orice te-ajuta sa crezi ce zici._–Mi-a facut cu ochiu, ridicandu-se de la masa.

Am dat din cap, stiind ca n-are rost sa insist pentru ca nu il voi putea convinge oricum.

-_Dansezi?_–M-a intrebat el, oferindu-mi mana lui, palma in sus, deschisa.

-_Vorbesti serios?_–Am intrebat, socata.

-_Bine-nteles! Tu doar ma stii, eu nu glumesc._–Ironic... –_Deci, ce zici? Elena, draga mea, ce alceva avem noi mai bine de facut cat il astepti pe Stefan sa se intoarca acasa...Aaa. De fapt...Acum ca ma gandesc—_

_-Stop! Doamne ce pervers poti fi._–Am inceput sa rad, deja obisnuita cu personalitatea lui.

-_Hey! De unde sa-mi dau eu seama ca tu nu ti-ai schimbat decizia? Mai ales considerand faptul ca adineauri te gandeai la mine._

_-Daca dansez cu tine, taci? Ma disperi! _

_-Mmm...Poate. N-ai decat sa-ncerci._–A adaugat, senin.

-_Bine. Hai sa dansam. Dar iti spun de acuma, odata ce a intrat Stefan pe usa, eu ma prefac ca nu s-a intamplat nimic. Doamne fereste, doar nu vreau sa-i dau impresia ca te plac!_ –Am adaugat, razand neincrezator.

-_Doamne fereste! _–M-a imitat el, intr-un ton ridicat. Uh! Stiam sigur ca vocea mea nu era asa de ridicata.

-_Deci, eu aleg piesa._–Am ranjit cand am auzit vocea lui Avril Lavigne cantand inceputul piesei What the Hell. Am inceput sa cant o data cu ea, stiind deja cuvintele, si am dansat in jurul lui Damon. In cateva secunde, intrasem in ritm si dansam impreuna ca si cand am fi avut dansul coreografiat.

Cand piesa sa terminat, Damon a disparut, reaparand langa iPod si alegand o noua melodie. „Peacock" cantata de Katy Perry. Pervers, ce v-am zis?

Am ridicand o spranceana, iar el mi-a raspuns ridicand din umeri, dar facandu-mi cu ochiu. Stiam deja la ce se gandeste si fara sa am abilititatea de-ai citii gandurile.

-_Ha! Nici in cele mai frumoase vise ale tale nu mai prinde cantandu-ti melodia asta._–i-am zis razand.

Impreuna am dansat provocator, si am inceput sa randem cand Damon s-a prefacut ca-si desface cureaua la pantaloni. Din pacate, m-am calmat cand l-am vazut pe Stefan furios, privindu-ne din pragul usii.

-_O, come on, frate! Era o gluma!_ –I-a spus Damon, doar facand situatia mai rea.

_-Damon! _–I-am spus, arucandu-i o privire care clar spunea „Taci". Intre timp, Stefan s-a intors sa plece.–_Stefan, serios, nu s-a intamplat nimic intre noi._ _Il stii pe fratele tau ca nu prea stie de ho cand e de gluma...Dar macar ai incredere in mine! Tu stii ca eu nu ti-as face asa ceva!_ – L-am implorat, apropiindu-ma de el si rugandul cu vocea sa ma creada. Punand mana pe umarul lui, l-am intors catre mine, bucuroasa ca macar a facut ce am vrut. Stiam ca daca vroia, putea sa fi parasit casa, fara sa ma lase sa explic. Forta mea nu avea pic de sansa in comparatie cu al lui. O data ce eram fata-n fata, mi-am pus mainile in jurul gatului lui si l-am tras catre mine, ridicandu-ma pe varfuri ca sa-l sarut.

-_Stii ca te iubesc._ –I-am spus sincer, mangaindu-i obrazul si simtindu-l ca se relaxeaza sub atingerea mea.

-_Stiu. Si eu pe tine—nu-ti imaginezi cat. Scuze..._–A zis, linistit. I-am zimbit ca raspuns, intinzandu-mi mana si strecurand-o in a sa.

-_Acum ca te-ai intors, vino cu mine in oras. Vroiam sa ma ajuti sa cumpar cadou pentru ziua lui Caroline. Am ales doua care imi plac dar nu pot decide si vreau sa-ti dai si tu cu parerea. _

_-Bine, haide sa mergem._ –A raspuns zambind, tot ce se-ntamplase inainte devenind o parte din trecut.

_-La revedere, Damon! Ne vedem la petrecerea Carolinei! Nu uita sa-i cumperi flori cum ti-am spus! _

_-Da, da...Pa, Elena! Mi-a facut placere ca ne-am revazut. Pa, Stefan, ai grija de ea!_–A spus el, ridicand tonul, ca sa-l auzim de la usa, fiindca disparuse si cred ca era sus in dormitor. Oricum, eu eram singura care aveam auzul mult mai slab decat cei doi...

In plus, eram sigura dupa tonul vocii ca zambea indraznet, ca de obicei. Damon mereu va fi Damon.


	2. English

**N/A: Hi, everyone! So this is the english version of the one shot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I got out of my car, closing the door after me, and stepping towards the porch of the house facing me. Once I was in front of the door, I lifted my hand to knock on the door, and I felt my heart skip a beat when it opened, revealing a man wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket over a black button down. Damon. After how many times this happened to me, I'm still confused as to why I'm even surprised.<p>

"Hello there, gorgeous! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so soon? Tell me, did you decide to give me a chance because you fell in love with my angelic smile? Or maybe you got bored of my grumpy brother?" he said, beckoning me inside with a hand gesture. I couldn't understand how a person could look this good, yet have a personality similar to that of a person locked inside a mental asylum. I'm sure it wouldn't be long until someone decides to call a psychiatrist and have him institutionalized. Unfortunately, Damon could escape from anywhere, even a high-security prison...

"Oh Damon, don't flatter yourself! When are you going to get it through your thick skull that it's not all about you? And no, I'm still very much in love with Stefan, and it's going to stay like that for quite some time."

"Darling, to tell you the truth, never!" he answered my first question, smiling and winking at me. My palm was itching with the need to slap him across that pretty face of his!

"By the way, is Stefan home? I wouldn't like to waste my time around here, especially if I have to make small talk with you..." I said, with a sigh.

"Elena, you just got here. Of course I won't let you leave this soon. Would you like something to eat or drink? Perhaps a bag of O Negative?" he started laughing. "Oh, right, I forgot. You're still human..." smiling innocently, he continued "Maybe some OJ and some cookies? Actually, you know where everything is, cause this is obviously not your first visit. Make yourself at home! Mi casa es su casa."

"My God, Damon, you started learning Spanish? Darling, are you bored and have nothing else to do?" I asked him, faking being worried. "What happened? Did you run out of women to sleep with?" I questioned, smiling evilly. I knew I hit a nerve. Curiously awaiting his response, I walked inside the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of orange juice and placed a few chocolate chip cookies on a small plate. I was getting hungry just by looking at them!

"Here I am, trying to be a good host, and you mock me. You wound me, Elena!" Looking straight into my eyes, he continued, his tone becoming darker. "Plus, since when did you start caring who I bed? Are you jealous or are you offering yourself to me? Don't bring up a topic you can't live up to."

The nerve on this guy! Me, offer myself to him? Has he lost his ever loving mind? Angry, I sat down at the table, being more noisy than necessary, knowing it would piss him off. This idiot and his ultrasensitive senses!

"Damon, I am not one of your whores! Don't you ever forget that I would never sleep with a man-whore like you!" I said, furious, using hand gestures to get the point across. What makes me think someone will get more out of what I'm saying if I use hand gestures? I shook my head, interrupting my train of thought.

"Elena, you know what they say, never say never!" he said, throwing me a sharp look.

"I can say whatever I please if I know I'm right."

Turning back to the food in front of me, I started eating. Damon walked toward his iPod dock, putting it on shuffle, and then turning back to sit at the table, across from me.

Listening to "Nonstop" by Taxi, featuring Razvan and Dani, I realized that my relationship with my boyfriend's older brother was always a comfortable one. When I'm around Damon, I want to grab a stake and drive it through his frozen heart, but when it comes down to it, I know that no matter how much we fight, he wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line just to know I am safe. No matter how annoying he could be, Damon is one of the most trustworthy people, and I wouldn't hesitate to call him in the middle of the night to help me solve a problem, whether it's important or not.

Noticing I was lost in thought, Damon lifted his hand off the table, and placed it over mine.

"You okay?" he asked. Looking into his eyes, I noticed he looked a little worried.

"Yeah, sorry..." I said, quietly, smiling to show him I was telling the truth. In return, he offered me a genuine smile, instead of his usual smirk.

"What were you thinking about?" his voice betrayed his curiosity.

" You." I started laughing when I saw pride flash across his features. "Lay off it, darling! I haven't changed my decision." I told him seriously, but smiling widely at how funny he was. He realized I was only joking.

"You keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He winked, getting up.

I shook my head, knowing there was no point to insist because there wasn't any way to convince him against it.

"Dance with me?" he asked me, offering me his hand, open palm up.

"Are you serious?" I retorted, shocked.

"Of course! You know me, I'm always serious." Ironic... "So, what do you say? Elena, my darling, what other better things could help us pass the time until Stefan returns. Oh...Actually...Now that I think about it—"

"STOP! God, you're such a pervert!" I started laughing, already used to his tragic personality.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you haven't changed your mind? Especially considering the fact that you were just thinking about me..."

"If I agree to dance with you, will you shut up? You're driving me wild."

"Mhm...Maybe. You have nothing to lose by trying." He added, serenely.

"Fine. Let's dance! But I'm telling you now, once Stefan steps through that door, I'm going to pretend nothing happened. God forbid he thinks I like you!" I added, laughing in disbelief.

"God forbid!" he imitated, in a high voice. UH! I do not sound like that!

"So, I'm choosing the song." I smirked when I heard Avril Lavigne singing the beginning of "What the Hell". I began singing along, already knowing the words, and danced around Damon. Within a few moments, we had settled in a rhythm, as if we had the dance choreographed. When the song ended, Damon disappeared, reappearing beside the iPod and choosing a new song. "Peacock" by Katy Perry flooded the room. What did I tell you—perverted!

I raised an eyebrow, and he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, but winking at me. I already knew what he was thinking about, even without having the ability to read his mind.

"As if! I wouldn't be caught singing you this song even in the best of your dreams" I told him, laughing.

Together we danced, letting our moves turn slightly dirty to fit the song, and even broke into laughter as Damon faked unbuckling his belt. My laughter died down all of a sudden when I saw Stefan looking furious, watching us from the door step.

"Come on brother, it was a joke!" Damon said, only making the situation worse.

"Damon!" I told him, throwing him a glance that clearly said "Shut Up!". In the meantime, Stefan turned to leave.

"Stefan, seriously, nothing happened! You know your brother doesn't know when to stop...But at least believe me! You know I would never do anything like that to hurt you." Trying to convince him, I got closer to him, and begged him to believe with my voice. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I turned him to face me, happy that he did what I asked. I knew that if he wanted, he could have easily resisted and already left, without giving me the chance to explain. My strength was nothing compared to his! Once I was facing him, I moved both my hands around his neck and pulled him towards me, raising myself on my toes to give him a kiss.

"You know I love you" I told him, sincerely, running my hand across his cheek and feeling him relax under my touch.

"I know. As I you—you have no idea how much. I'm sorry..." he said, quietly. I answered with a smile, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Now that you're back, come with me to town. I'd like you to help me buy Caroline her birthday gift. I chose two things I like, but I can't decide on one, and I'd like to hear your opinion on both."

"Okay, let's go." He answered smiling, everything that happened becoming a part of the distant past.

"Bye, Damon! See you at Caroline's party! Don't forget to buy her flowers like I told you!"

"Sure, sure...Bye, Elena! It was nice seeing you again. Bye Stefan, take care of her." He said, raising his voice so that we could hear him from the doorway, since he had disappeared and I was guessing he was in his bedroom. Either way, the charade was only for my benefit since I was the only one with a weak hearing.

Plus, I was sure that based on his tone of voice, he was smirking like always. Damon will always be Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Let me know what you think! :) Thumbs up or down- I'd appreciate a review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
